


Black Coffee

by milograham



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Drabble, F/M, One Shot, Slytherin and Gryffindor, coffee shop AU, established harry potter/ginny weasley, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24921973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milograham/pseuds/milograham
Summary: Coffee-Shop AU!He noticed her almost immediately upon her arrival. She had an air about her... he could almost feel the smudged ink on her fingers as he turned his head and took in her presence.She hadn’t been following him around. Not Hermione— Gryffindor’s bookworm. That would be preposterous. She had no interest in a cocky Slytherin boy.And that’s what she told herself. Over and over.And over and over and over and then her feet were carrying her up from her table and over to Draco’s.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 24





	Black Coffee

He noticed her almost immediately upon her arrival. She had an air about her... he could almost feel the smudged ink on her fingers as he turned his head and took in her presence.

“A tall black coffee, please.”

Black coffee? Ugh! He had pegged her as a cream-and-sugar type witch, but he had, obviously, been wrong. 

As soon as she left the counter to set up her study station at one of the tables on the other side of the coffee shop, Draco got up from his seat and went up to the register to order. He wished he hadn’t taken this long to figure out what he wanted... he didn’t want to seem like he had only gone up after Hermione did. He didn’t want her to think he _wanted_ her to notice him. Because he didn’t.

He glanced up at the menu for the fourth time and decided on just getting a hot tea. However, his voice seemed to disagree with the idea and he found himself saying something else instead.

“Just a black coffee.” 

Hermione’s ears perked up from the other side of the room. Wait... did she just hear correctly? Since when did Draco drink black coffee?

Well, a question that’s just as good would be how did she _know_ Draco didn’t drink black coffee?

She hadn’t been following him around. Not Hermione— Gryffindor’s bookworm. That would be preposterous. She had no interest in a cocky Slytherin boy. 

And that’s what she told herself. Over and over.

And over and over and over and then her feet were carrying her up from her table and over to Draco’s.

“Black coffee, too?” 

Her prim-and-proper getup was always enough to make Draco nauseous.

“Yeah—” Draco started, then stopped himself. “What’s it to you?”

“I don’t know,” she smiled at him and took the seat opposite. “I don’t know anyone else in our heat who genuinely likes black coffee.”

He made up his best sneer and took a big gulp out of his cup, burning his mouth in the process. Hermione noticed and stifled a giggle.

“Yeah...” Draco wiped just mouth on the sleeve of his sweater, “I can’t stand it.” 

Hermione laughed first, and then Draco fell in right alongside her. She didn’t question him. She already knew he had been trying to impress her, even if he didn’t yet know it fully himself.

“Need any help with that?” Draco pointed to the stack of books she had piled on the small table across the room.

“No,” she was quick to tell him, but after a further moment’s thought, she changed her mind. “Actually... could you help me with a chapter in my Potions textbook? I don’t really understand it.”

“Hermione Granger asking for _my_ help.” He snickered as she poked him in the arm, but she let him follow her back to her table anyway.

Now there was an odd sight; the Pureblood and the Mudblood both chatting kindly at a wooden table in a low-lit coffee shop. Both Harry and Ginny decided it would be best to go somewhere else as soon as they had walked in, hoping that they wouldn’t jinx the peaceful moment between the unusual pair. 

“Where have you been off to?” Ron said, annoyed, as Hermione walked into the common room later that night.

“I had just gone into town for a bit,” Hermione said, her heart fluttery and light as a dandelion.

Harry, who had his back to the two, shot a look at Ginny, grinned and kept his mouth shut.


End file.
